


Count Alucard 2: The Countening

by Belekoroz



Series: Counting with Alucard [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belekoroz/pseuds/Belekoroz
Summary: A fight with some fire drakes does not go as planned.





	Count Alucard 2: The Countening

The trio had been called to a village, which had apparently been recently plagued by a fire drake. Unfortunately, the one who had summoned them neglected to inform them that it was in fact a flock of fire drakes, and not a singular one, making their seemingly easy task quite a bit harder.

Trevor let out a heavy breath as he snapped the Morningstar forwards, the chain wrapping around the fire drake that was in front of him’s muzzle. He tugged on the chain, hard, doing literally nothing. The drake stared down at him in seeming amusement, before yanking back, sending Trevor flying to the side.

Sypha was faring much better, using her magic to temporarily freeze a drake’s legs down, before landing a blow, and repeating. She had managed to take down a few of the smaller drakes this way, while Trevor was… attempting to handle the larger ones.

Alucard on the other hand was a bit further away from the two, facing of against the fiercest of the drakes, the alpha of the flock.

Alucard leapt up as the drake snapped at him, scarred muzzle barely missing the dhampir’s leg. With the drake now under him, he landed upon it's back, stabbing his sword deep into the drake’s back.

The drake howled in pain, flinging a wing open, sending Alucard toppling from his back an into a market stall. The dhampir stood quickly, shaking the slivers of wood from him, and leapt from the stall just before a large tail slammed down into it.

The drake hissed down at him, swinging around in an attempt to hit the dhampir with it's tail. Alucard leapt above it, easily avoiding the tail as it slammed through multiple stalls.

Alucard landed back on the ground, side stepping as a clay jar came flying from the broken stall, and slammed down to the ground in front of him. The jar smashed open, sending a small amount of grain flying around in front of him.

**_Shit._ ** Alucard had enough consciousness to think to himself, before his pupils dilated, focusing in on the grain.

Alucard tried to fight against his odd instincts, his legs shaking as he tried to keep himself standing, the drake turning to face him. Despite his struggles, he fell to his knees, hands scrabbling at the fallen grain.

The drake paused, staring down at him in confusion for a few moments, before seizing the chance it was given. It snapped forwards, seizing one of the dhampir’s outstretched arms. The drake’s teeth piercing his arm tore Alucard’s mind away from the grain. He let out a sharp breath, and scrabbled against the drake’s muzzle with his free hand. The drake was undeterred by this, and raised Alucard in the air, shaking him aggressively.

Alucard made a pained noise as he was tossed about, desperately trying to grab onto the drake’s face with his other hand to stop himself from being tossed, but failed to do this. A loud pop sounded from his shoulder, and he let out a small groan. The drake released him suddenly, and then he was flying through the air.

Trevor, who was just finishing off a drake, let out an alarmed noise as he was suddenly slammed into by the dhampir, sending them both toppling through another market stall, and to a halt. Trevor groaned as he sat up, staring down at Alucard in a look of annoyance, which quickly morphed into alarm. He moved forwards quickly, hands hovering over the dhampir’s prone body, before he was suddenly shoved out of the way by Sypha, who actually knew what she was doing, and hastily tore the sleeve off his sluggishly bleeding arm.

“Quickly, the last drake, take care of it!” She snapped, gesturing towards the alpha drake which was currently barreling through buildings towards them. Trevor nodded slowly, gaze lingering slightly on the two, before he sprinted off to meet the drake.

Sypha let out a small hiss at the sight of Alucard’s arm, deep puncture wounds from the dragons teeth littered it, while it was also obviously broken and dislocated. She glanced up quickly when Alucard let out a groan, blinking up at her. “What happened!?” She asked in alarm, already digging though the splintered wood around her to find a suitable splint.

“I'd rather not talk about it.” Alucard wheezed out, knowing that if Trevor even got wind of what happened he would never live it down for the rest of his immortal life.

Sypha sighed and rolled her eyes, placing her selected wood splint to the side, before feeling gently around Alucard’s shoulder. “We are definitely talking about this later.” She warned sternly. “I have to relocate your arm, stay as still as you can.” She instructed, not waiting for the dhampir to agree before she jolted the arm up and back into its socket.

Alucard let out a groan, head falling back against the wood. “Can't be a little gentler, could you?” He mumbled jokingly.

“No, and even if I could, I wouldn't.” She said pointedly, as she began the task of repositioning the break in his arm, which by some miracle, there was only one of.

Alucard sat quietly through this, the only sign that it was indeed painful were his laboured breaths.

Sypha leaned back when she had finished, quickly wiping a sheen of sweat from her forehead with her arm, before grabbing the splint. The puncture wounds had already stopped bleeding, and due to Alucard’s vampiric nature, he was not at risk for infection from them, so she decided not to cause him any additional pain by cauterizing them. She grabbed the splint from beside her, along with the torn pieces of Alucard’s sleeve, and set to work splinting his arm.

She worked in silence, to the ambience of drake screeches and Trevor swearing profusely in the background. She let out a sigh, and leaned back once again, finished with her splint. “Done, sit up slowly.” She instructed.

Alucard complied, sitting up slowly with a small hiss, keeping his arm pressed against his chest. He glanced to the side slowly, just in time to see the drake bellow and collapse to the ground, with Trevor… slicing his way out of the dragon's throat.

The pair watched in silent amusement as Trevor trudged over, dragon saliva dripping from him, and plopped down heavily next to them with a grunt.

“Well you positively reek.” Alucard mused, grinning lightly.

Trevor stared at him in a deadpan. “Yea, no thanks to you!” He grumbled. “What was all that about anyways? You've never had a problem with drakes before.” He questioned, brow raised. Sypha nodded in agreement, staring intently at Alucard, she would hear no excuses now.

Alucard sighed, pinching his brow. “It….knocked a pot of grain over in front of me and…” He trailed off, waving a hand in front of himself, unwilling to finish the sentence.

“Did you…seriously stop to count grain in the middle of a fight with a drake?” Trevor asked, utterly baffled.

“Well it's not like I have a choice in the matter!” Alucard snapped defensively.

“This may be a problem, if this happens again, you may not be so lucky next time.” Sypha added in concern, pondering the issue, trying to come up with a solution in her head.

“You'll just have to fight blindfolded from now on!” Trevor announced with a chuckle, obviously thinking he was hilarious.

Alucard sighed, resting his face in his hand, trying desperately to remember why he decided to live with these two.


End file.
